Błyskawica
Błyskawica to rewolucjonista z South Blue i transwestyta, prawa ręka Emporio Ivankova. Z powodu umiejętności zmiany płci Ivankov, Błyskawica pojawił się zarówno jako mężczyzna, jak i kobieta. Wygląd Jego wygląd jest oryginalny, jakby był podzielony na pół pod względem kolorystyki zarówno w ubraniu jak i fryzurze. Ma na sobie koszulę z wielką muchą, a na to płaszcz oraz okulary na twarzy. Lewa strona głównie jest pomarańczowa oprócz prawej połowy muchy, która podchodzi pod czerwień oraz białej koszuli. Zaś prawa strona jest biała jedynie mucha ma żółty kolor oraz niebieskie lewe szkiełko okulara. Ma bliznę na prawej stronie twarzy w kształcie błyskawicy.Jako kobieta nie zmienia się za bardzo oprócz przyrostu piersi i węższej sylwetce. Galeria Inazuma_Revolutionary_Portrait.png|Błyskawica w wieku 17 lat. Inazuma_as_a_Female.png|Błyskawica jako kobieta. Inazuma_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Błyskawicy z anime. Inazuma_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Błyskawica w One Py Berry Match. Osobowość Błyskawica przeważnie jest poważny i zrównoważony jego twarz jest prawie pozbawiona emocji. Emocje pokazuje tylko w krytycznych momentach w takich jak np: zdał sobie sprawę, że Ivankov został pokonany przez Magellana. Jako kobieta, Błyskawica jest ciepły i pogodny, w ostrym kontraście z jej płcią męską. Ponadto Błyskawica w odróżnieniu do innych transwestytów nie jest ekstrawagancki w stosunku do swojej płci. Błyskawica jest niezwykle lojalny wobec Ivankov. Relacje Emporio Ivankov Błyskawica jest niezwykle lojalny wobec Ivankova, widać to było przy sytuacji gdy postanowił pozostać w Impel Down by poczekać na Ivankov. Pokazał panikę gdy dowiedział się, że Ivankov został pokonany przez Magellana. Błyskawica również nie atakuje, dopóki Ivankov nie rozkaże mu tego. Historia Ucieczka z Impel Down thumb|200px|left|Błyskawica znajduje Mr. 2 i Luffy'ego na piątym poziomie. Kiedy Luffy i jego towarzysze zaczęli powodować zamieszanie w Impel Down, Błyskawica i reszta transwestytów byli świadkami ich wyczynów oglądali je przez monitoring. Po tym jak Luffy został przeniesiony na poziom piąty, Błyskawica przemierzał las z poziomu piątego i był świadkiem krwawego spotkania Luffy'ego i Mr 2 z wilkami. Widział także wykorzystanie przez Luffy'ego Dominacji, Błyskawica postanowił przetransportować Luffy'ego do Ivankov. Emporio Ivankov głęboko poruszony ranami Luffy'ego i Mr. 2 postanawia im pomóc. Leczenie Luffy'ego było o wiele bardziej dłuższe i bolesne gdyż został on zatruty przez Magellana trwało 10 godzin. Po 10 godzinach intensywnej terapii, Błyskawica i reszta transwestytów byli zaskoczeni, że młody pirat był w stanie przetrwać wszystkie boleści w tak krótkim czasie. Kiedy Luffy zakończył swoją kurację przypadkowo ujawnił, że jest synem Monkey D. Dragona, Iva założył, że Portgas D. Ace był również synem Dragona. Z powodu tego nieporozumienia, oboje postanowili uciec z Impel Down i uratować Ace. Po długich walkach i przejściach przez pułapki i niebezpieczne korytarze dotarli do Poziomu 6 lecz okazało się, że jest za późno ponieważ Portagas D Ace ruszył już w stronę miejsca swojej egzekucji Marineford. Zdesperowani postanowili by dostać się na pierwsze piętro za pomocą ekspresowej windy. Winda była jednak zbyt daleko a poza tym była zablokowana. Schody także były poza ich zasięgiem gdyby tego było mało trujący gaz dostawał się do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się Błyskawica i jego sojusznicy. Na szczęście Błyskawica zablokował dopływ gazu wykorzystując przy tym moc swojego owocu, przecinając kafelki i blokując nimi otwór. Chociaż sytuacja wydawała się niezbyt ciekawa ponieważ Ace był już daleko, wszyscy byli napędzani determinacją Luffy'ego, Błyskawica i reszta grupy zadecydowała, że będą ratować Ace nawet na samym Marineford. Postanowili wziąć jeszcze dwóch więźniów Crocodile oraz Jinbe. Iva szantażował Crocodile, że jeżeli ten obróci się przeciwko nim zdradzi jego sekret. Po przecięciu i rozebraniu kilka podług by zrobić z nich ścieżki, Błyskawica i inni sprzymierzeni więźniowie z pomocą Diabelskiego Owocu Crocodile'a zdołali uciec do poziomu wyżej. Błyskawica zebrał się z resztą mieszkańców krainy neotranziomów i zaczęli zamieszki w więzieniu by pomóc Luffy'emu w ucieczce. Podczas podróżowania na górę Impel Down stopniowo uwalniali coraz to więcej więźniów. Nawet Blugori oraz bestie więzienne nie potrafiły ich zahamować, gdy przemieścili się do poziomu 3 Luffy pokonał Hannyabala. Nagle Błyskawica i reszta stanęli twarzą w twarz z Marshall D. Teachem i jego załogą. Po walce miedzy Luffym a Czarnobrodym, Błyskawica i inni osiągnęli poziom trzeci a następnie ze wskazówkami Ivy który w tym czasie walczył z Magellanem próbowali dostać się na poziom drugi, Błyskawica jednak postanawia poczekać na Emporio Ivankov zostając w tyle za resztą. Błyskawica spodziewając się Ivy spotkał zwycięskiego Magellana i został z łatwością przez niego pokonany dzięki truciźnie. thumb|200px|Błyskawica odpoczywa na statku ucieczkowym. Na szczęście Błyskawica został uratowany przez Ivankov który mimo, że przegrał walkę to zachował swoje życie. Choć oboje ledwo żywi przez truciznę Magellana szybko dogonili Luffy'ego i resztę. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że mogą odetchnąć mylili się gdy pojawił się rozwścieczony Magellan stosując swoją najpotężniejszą technikę Stosując się do poleceń Jinbe przez ślimakofon i, wszyscy złapali się ogromnej głowie Ivankov i chodź ten ruch był nieco idiotyczny to zadziałał, Ivankov dzięki swojej umiejętności Hell Wink został odrzucona tym samym niszcząc mur otaczający Impel Down. Z polecenia Jinbe wszyscy wskoczyli do morza i zostali uratowani przez Królów Mórz. Wojna na Marineford mały|200px|left|Inazuma tworzy most, by Luffy mógł dotrzeć do Ace'a. Po tym jak Błyskawica został potraktowany trucizną Magellana, Ivankov decyduje się nie leczyć go za pomocą swojej mocy ponieważ twierdzi, że jest zbyt cennym rewolucjonistą i musi sam wyzdrowieć a hormony Ivankov skracają życie. Podczas bitwy na Marineford, Błyskawica wyłania się z włosów Emporio Ivankov i wykorzystując swoją moc Diabelskiego Owocu by stworzyć most na platformę egzekucyjną. To pozwala Luffy'emu dostać się do Ace sam Błyskawica postanawia zostać i odeprzeć każdego kto się zbliży tym samym osłaniając tyły Luffy'ego. Gdy Garp niszczy część mostu, Błyskawica zaczyna panikować. Następnie gdy Emporio Ivankov stosuje Hell Wink na Sakazukim, Czerwony Pies mści się na Ivankov i Błyskawicy i atakuje ich. Po zakończeniu wojny Ivankov i inni transwestyci uciekli z pola bitwy dzięki statku na którym znajdowała się Boa Hancock przetransportowali się do Królestwa Samychtranzioli. Po wojnie thumb|200px|Błyskawica w Królestwie Samychtranzioli. Błyskawica wraz z Ivankov dostali się do wyspy różu, Błyskawica przemieniony w kobietę alarmuje Emporio Ivankov, że rozmowa pochodziła z Baltigo. Umiejętności i moce Błyskawica jest utalentowanym wojownikiem który jest w stanie walczyć jednocześnie utrzymując kieliszek wina w ręce. Chodź wydaje się przeważnie walczyć za pomocą swojego Diabelskiego Owocu, jest on również biegły w walce bez niego. Nawet więźniowie z poziomu 6 komplementują jego umiejętności. Diabelski Owoc mały|200px|Błyskawica używający mocy Diabelskiego Owocu. Moce Diabelskiego Owocu zmieniły go w człowieka-nożyce. Umożliwiło mu to na cięcie wszystkiego jak kartkę papieru. Widzieliśmy jak dotąd tylko zamienia ręce w ostrza nożyczek. Główne walki * Błyskawica, Luffy i Emporio Ivankov kontra strażnicy Impel Down i jednostka wilków * Błyskawica kontra Magellan * Błyskawica i Emporio Ivankov kontra admirał Sakazuki Różnice między mangą a anime Wczesne One Piece thumb|200px|left|Szkic koncepcyjny Błyskawicy z One Piece Green. Początkowo Błyskawica miał zjeść Zoan kraba. Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Błyskawica nosi imię Inazuma. Ciekawostki * W Vivre Card Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Błyskawicy. Brzmi ono Inazuma. * Inazuma (稲妻) To po japońsku "błyskawica". Odnosi się to do jego blizny na twarzy. Nawigacja ca:Inazuma de:Inazuma en:Inazuma es:Inazuma fr:Inazuma id:Inazuma it:Inazuma ru:Инадзума zh:雷電 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Neotranziomy Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Rewolucjoniści Kategoria:Byli więźniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Władający Paramecią